The Lookout Case
this is my first story here some of the parts are meaningless (in my opinion) |-| Unnamed Guy = Day 1 I was walking down the street, it was normal, seemingly calm. Then, I saw a pet store, the employees seem sad. I went in and asked the cashier, her reply was strange, she just nodded so I got a not-so-normal bag of pup treats. When I came out, it began to convert into bloody yet normal store, so I ran as fast as I could. The next day, I saw a Space Needle like building in the distance. "Give me some info of that weird Space Needle like building" I asked, most of the replies were "It's haunted". I became extremely nervous and decided not to go there. I realized that I had to deliver a bag of pup treats to that place. So I just faced my fear and went there. Upon arrival, I met a 10 year old tech-savvy kid, and 7 puppies living in the 'Lookout'. I gave them the bag and they didn't care. They all looked gloomy, they claimed that a girl named 'Katie' went away because of issues. I didn't really believe in that story, but they kept on claiming that it's true. I secretly went back into that 'Lookout' and it was COMPLETELY empty. There were just notes everywhere, they are usually about that story I heard a few hours ago. I went into the room where they plan and.. it was full of corpses, even though the room was clean. Everything appear damaged except for the bag of pup treats. I grabbed the bag and gave it to Mr. Porter. He wasn't happy because Alex recently died while weeping in his bed with is dog. Day 2 I returned to Mr. Porter and he cried out "Alex's dog just died". I realized that the bag of pup treats was possessed by a puppy named Katie. I went to the vet owned by a female girl, she might be 10-11 years old, and has blonde hair. It was closed, due to issues. That story I heard from the tech-savvy guy, was actually true. Then, the newly installed television screens began to show news reports about a missing girl. "Reminds me of some fan game" I thought. But, she wasn't killed in a factory, she was killed in the forest near the Lookout. It was so eerie that I want to go back to my house in Philadelphia. But this regional newspaper company demanded me to keep on working. I just quit the job and went to Philadelphia. Back in Philadelphia, I've felt some a cold presence within my apartment. "Maybe I left the air conditioning unit active again" I thought. I went to my room and my air conditioning unit was not active. "Maybe it's that Katie thing that's surrounding me" I thought of again. So I went back to the small community known as 'Adventure Bay'. It was sleepless travel, Adventure Bay is farther than my shop near the border of Pennsylvania and Ohio. The town's population decreased from 120 (my estimate) - 68 residents, probably because of this so called 'Katie'. One of my friends, known as Ralph, lived there. He knew the real story of Katie. "I was going to Minnesota, all of a sudden, a blonde girl stood on the roof of a small but" he explained, "Then she said something about the 'Paw Patrol' and she tragically died from suicide". Ralph and I went to the Lookout and I was shocked. The 'mission' place was bloody, the corpses I saw yesterday were rotting. I didn't see the tech-savvy kid's corpse, nor have I seen the corpses of 3 pups. I went to the garage, and I saw his corpse, IT was disgusting. It was decapitated by some sort of knife, probably an 8-bit sword. I saw a note, it says "July 7, 2015: Katie left me, I want to live for a week, to get poisoned pup treats, I wanna end the tea....". The rest appears to be erased even though it was written with a pen. I was confused, I forgot about the 'frixion' pen (the pen that 'erases' ink). When I returned to Ralph, he was... dead. Some malevolent force killed him. I decided to call a team of paranormal investigators, the team was known as 'GHOST' (Great Horror fOrces Slayer Team). They initially refused the offer, but they just accepted it. The 8 member team arrived on time, since they live in Adventure Bay. One of their members, namely John stayed outside, he was nervous. "That place is haunted and scary... and I don't wanna die" he cried. I decided to replace him, for he was a coward. We went to the lobby, everything was active, including the 'Pup Pup Boogie' television. We went to the deployment room, the corpses were gone. The slide had 3 corpses nailed onto the floor. GHOST deemed the place haunted, and they didn't allow anyone to go in, except for me. They told me to confiscate the tech-savvy kid's things. I got this PSP like gadget that acts like a telephone, it was suspicious. I tried it and I heard someone whispering with a faint voice. "katie wasn't here" it exclaimed. I was so scared that I jumped off the slide and landed on a vehicle, that was an awful way to escape the 'Space Needle' like building. Day 3 John was found dead near a police car that appears to be puppy-operated. We were extremely shocked since there were no weapons, nor murderers in Adventure Bay. It was unlikely that he either suffocated himself or jumped off because he wasn't suicidal at that time. I tried to solve it myself, using odd clues near his place. One of the clues was an excerpt from the Horst Wessel Lied. "Kam'raden die, Rotfront ünd Reaktion erschossen" it states. The clues were seemingly linked to nothing. I contacted numerous services, and they decided to reinvestigate John's death. After 3 hours, I saw the PSP thing again. I sent it to the investigators and I claimed that it's haunted. They tested it, and the results were shocking. A guy died after 10 minutes of usage. It was so eerie that I decided to go back to Philadelphia, again. Day 4 going to be rewritten -- everything ends, go to the next part -- |-|PAW Patrol = TBC Category:Ryder Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Ryder Category:Murder Category:Death